


continuance

by rosenkrone



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: Feelings are a tricky thing.
Relationships: Alisha Diphda/Rose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. old habits die hard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilentShanin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentShanin/gifts).



> Thank you to SilentShanin for the great prompt! It's been a while, but I had a lot of fun writing this one.

It’s far from the first time that Rose’s mouth has gotten her into trouble. She has an awful habit of speaking first and thinking later as Eguille loves to remind her. But Rose rarely dwells on it. Even as something sharp and pointy is headed in her direction, she almost always manages to evade the resulting follow up.

Alisha just barely misses, fingers brushing against the fabric of her outfit, and Rose smirks. 

“Don’t hold back now, Princess.”

Moments after the teasing words slip from her lips, Rose finds herself breathless and dizzy as her back slams against the floor with a muffled thud. It takes a few seconds for her vision to clear and her eyes to adjust from the sudden spinning that comes from the world tilting around her at a frightening speed. And another few seconds to realize what position she is currently in.

Her breath catches and all Rose can do is stare with wide eyes at the sight above her. She had expected tears, an apology already on the tip of her tongue, but her mouth goes dry instead. There is a fire burning in Alisha’s eyes, one she has only ever seen hints of before now. 

Alisha stares down at Rose, pinning her in place with one hand against her throat and another pressing firmly against her stomach to keep Rose from rolling away. She has yet to speak and that is the most frightening part of all. 

For the briefest of moments, the grip against Rose’s throat grows tighter and Alisha leans forward, eyes still blazing. “I can assure you, I am not holding back.” 

That rough voice sends a rush of heat through her body and Rose’s racing thoughts immediately come to a halt as Alisha shifts above her. The princess moves to straddle her body, keeping Rose pinned in place. And it leaves Rose with a beautiful sight. Alisha’s face is flushed, her hair falling loose, and while she has mostly managed to compose herself, there is still a hint of fire in her eyes.

Slowly, Rose’s mind begins to process everything. It takes a few moments for the realization to hit her and when it does, Rose finds herself thinking of only one thing. She wants to see that look in Alisha’s eyes again and again. A shiver runs down her spine and Rose wills her body to relax. It certainly isn’t her brightest idea, but Rose can’t resist when the perfect opportunity has presented itself like this. Steadying her breathing, she waits for just the right moment before placing her hands on Alisha’s hips and squeezing.

Alisha jolts, a sharp gasp escaping from her lips at the unexpected sensation. It’s an amazing sound but Rose barely manages to enjoy it before Alisha’s armor catches against her sides and the pressure against her throat makes her vision grow slightly fuzzy.

The muffled choking sound makes Alisha squeak in panic and she releases her grip, quickly moving off of Rose’s body. “Rose! Are you okay?”

Rose winces, struggling to catch her breath before meeting Alisha’s gaze with a tired smile. “Damn princess, I didn’t know you were into  _ that _ sort of thing.”

Alisha freezes, the words slowly dawning on her before her face flushes hotly. It’s not quite the fire that Rose is searching for, but this look is quite nice too. 

Clumsily sitting up, Rose manages to wrap her arm around Alisha’s shoulders, leaning against her and whispering in Alisha’s ear, “Wanna go for round two?”


	2. steady progression

Rose can be brash and stubborn at the best of times, pushing others away and trying to keep her distance. And yet as she spends more time together with Rose, Alisha begins to notice certain things that are all too easy to miss. 

Despite her rough words and crass language, the look in Rose’s eyes often belies her words. She may be one of the most frustrating people that Alisha knows, but there’s a kindness there if one knows where to look. Even as she picks a fight or points out a shortcoming, Alisha later realizes that there was advice hidden within the sharp comments. Advice that has saved her on more than one occasion. 

Alisha still has much to learn of the world around her, but she is slowly growing stronger. And it is thanks to Rose, though she is loath to admit the idea aloud. No doubt it would only lead to an endless bout of teasing and smirking and subtle barbs whenever their paths happen to cross.

And their paths have been crossing more as of late. If it is not Alisha’s imagination, the excuses that fall from Rose’s lips are becoming more and more flimsy whenever she returns to Ladylake. A thought occurs to her, but Alisha brushes it aside almost as quickly as it comes. The very idea makes her heart race, but there is no use in overthinking these things. 

Still, Alisha cannot keep from sighing as her face heats and she recalls their last encounter. They had managed to disperse the monsters that had gathered at the edge of town, just barely avoiding some very serious attacks. And though Alisha had not said a word when all was done, Rose had still seemed to sense something amiss. The gentle pressure of Rose’s hand against her arm had helped to ease the trembling in Alisha’s legs, keeping her upright as the air cleared.

It may have been the first time that they had parted way without mocking words slipping from Rose’s mouth. Instead, Rose has quietly walked Alisha back to the manor, acting strangely reserved, even waiting until Alisha had unlocked the door before offering a subdued smile and taking her leave.

“Take care of yourself.”

The words continue to echo in Alisha’s mind long after Rose has left Ladylake. It has been some time since anyone has said those words to her and actually meant them. Far longer than Alisha cares to think about. And it leaves her feeling slightly off balance and unsure of how to proceed. It also makes her want to grow stronger for reasons Alisha is not quite certain how to put into words.

Though she cannot be certain for the reasons behind the change in Rose’s demeanor, Alisha cannot help but hope to see her again soon. Rose may be infuriating at times, but then she allows Alisha to see a glimpse of her true self. It may be foolish, but Alisha wants nothing more than to see what else is hidden beneath the mask Rose wears.


End file.
